This disclosure relates to configurable linear accelerators, and trigger distribution systems and frequency control systems for configurable linear accelerators.
Linear accelerators are used in systems such as sophisticated medical, security inspection, communication, sterilization, and food irradiation systems. The linear accelerator may be used as part of a system that generates ionizing radiation including x-rays, gamma rays, or electron beams. Some linear accelerators generate pulses of accelerated particles by pulsing power supplied to a particle source and power to an RF source. Some linear accelerators have fixed levels and timing for the power supplied to a particle source and power supplied to an RF source, fixing the energy and dose rate (e.g., the timing and amplitude) for the pulses. Other linear accelerators may switch between two or more factory-defined modes where each mode has an associated power supplied to the particle source and power supplied to the RF source. The timing of the supplied power is the same for each mode. Moreover, the mode is switched based on a predefined pattern, alternating between the two modes.